Lemy Der Toten
by Marcustine
Summary: Lemy, Lupa, Loan y Lincoln quedan atrapados en el iconico teatro de los muertos. ¿Podrán aguantar lo suficiente para sobrevivir y escapar o serán superados por la horda sobrenatural? [ONESHOT]


**Protagonistas: ****[Lincoln / Lemy / Loan / Lupa****]**

**Aviso: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al igual que Lemy, Loan y Lupa que son propiedad de sus autores.**

* * *

**[Juggernautic Ops****]**

**Lemy der toten**

Una gran esfera de electricidad se generó en medio de la recepción de lo que antes era un muy popular y concurrido teatro, ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes. Chispazos eléctricos salieron disparados de la esfera por toda la recepción, cada vez con mas frecuencia e intensidad, hasta que finalmente la esfera se desvaneció y dejó a 4 personas paradas sobre una plataforma metálica. Una de ellas era un adulto albino con traje invernal ruso, otro de ellos un niño con el uniforme militar estadounidense de la segunda guerra mundial, una rubia adolescente con el uniforme de la armada imperial japonesa y la última era una niña albina con el uniforme militar Nazi. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio viendo el estado de tan demacrado lugar, ademas de ese perturbador silencio sepulcral con algunos gruñidos proviniendo de diferentes direcciones

"Al fin llegamos, si que tardó en cargar esa maquina teletransportadora" Habló aquel niño mientras preparaba su arma y se ponía al lado de una puerta a medio destruir, con unas tablas de madera que impedían el acceso

"No puedo esperar a volarle los sesos a esas 'cosas', si que será divertido" Dijo la albina con uniforme alemán sentándose en un muy deteriorado mueble, luego miró su traje unos segundos y sonrió" Si que me sienta bien un traje de estos"

"Bueno, prepárense. Esto no es un juego, nuestra vida pende de un hilo y es nuestro deber repeler a toda esa horda para preparar el teletransportador e irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible" Habló el único adulto del grupo con tono autoritario, viendo con detenimiento las diferentes partes de la recepción "Esto... Si es que es cerrado, será difícil si aparecen mucho aunque si nos equipamos bien no tendremos problemas"

"Vamos viejo, siempre terminamos bien equipados y a duras penas logramos escapar. Solo es cuestión de sobrevivir lo máximo posible y hacer buenas maniobras ¿O no es así, Loan?" Se dirigió a la rubia que estaba cuidando una puerta en la parte superior de la recepción, ella tardó unos segundos en voltear y responderle

"C-Claro Lemy, aunque la mayoría del tiempo nuestros problemas empiezan cuando comienzas a 'caerte' mucho" El chico gruñó un tanto molesto y algo indignado "No digo que sea tu c-culpa pero si deberías evitar irte por las esquinas"

"Para tú información no es mi culpa que mientras corro y disparo me acorralen tan fácil ¿Acaso tú tienes ojos en la espalda para saber si atrás tuyo hay un muro?" Intento defenderse pero los demás lo miraron con una expresión de 'Aja, si' "Ademas aún me falta aprender, tampoco soy tan malo como Lupa pero puedo llegar a un nivel de habilidad parecido al tuyo o a la del viejo"

"Te escuche inútil, y no soy mala, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto" Habló la albina frunciendo el ceño y levantándose del mueble, cargó su pistola y se fue a cuidar una de las puertas inferiores al final de la recepción "Bueno ¿Cuando comenzara la acción?"

"¿Como qué cuando? Si ya están aquí" Dijo el albino mientras un montón de gruñidos y pisadas se escuchaban por todos lados

De los lugares que ellos cuidaban apareció una gran horda de no muertos, zombies, infectados, o como quieran llamarle, todos ellos pertenecientes a la armada nazi y con una insaciable hambre. Lupa, Loan, Lemy y el albino, que claramente era su padre, comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo zombie que veían y acuchillaban a quienes se acercaban lo suficiente a las tablas de madera.

Al principio los zombies caían con unas pocas balas o una acuchillada bien dada pero cada vez aparecían mas y la munición comenzaba a escasear, con rapidez el peliblanco seguido de sus hijos abrió la única puerta servible de una patada. Aquella puerta daba a un estrecho pasillo, una parte con vista al teatro y un camino que daba a los baños, ellos corrieron por el pasillo y acuchillaron a todos los zombies que se les ponían en frente.

Llegaron a otra puerta y esta vez fue Lemy quien la abrió de un fuerte empujón, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un área de descanso con escaleras que daban a un piso inferior, rápidamente la zona se llenó de no muertos que intentaron tumbar las tablas de madera de las puertas destruidas de abajo

"¡Rápido! ¡Es hora de armarse!" Gritó Lincoln para bajar las escaleras junto a Lupa, cuando llegaron al final justo al lado estaba el dibujo hecho con tiza de una ametralladora. Ellos tocaron ese dibujo y de alguna manera mágica su pistola fue sustituida por esa ametralladora

"Oh vaya, ahora si que comienza la diversión" Lupa sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a acribillar a todos los zombies que intentaban bajar las escaleras, su padre hacia de las suyas cubriéndole las espaldas con todos los de la planta inferior

Por otro lado, Lemy y Loan se quedaron en la planta superior. Corrieron hasta llegar al dibujo hecho con tiza de una escopeta y sin dudar tocaron el dibujo, el arma de Loan fue sustituida por aquella escopeta pero Lemy por más que tocaba el dibujo no pasaba nada

"¡Agh! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tenerla?!" Grito Lemy totalmente histérico mientras su hermana lo defendía dando precisos escopetazos a las cabezas de esos monstruos

"U-Umm... Lemy, no es p-por nada pero te falta matar algunos zombies para tenerla" Lemy quedó unos segundos en silencio para instantes después darse un fuerte facepalm y causar una risa a su hermana

"Soy un idiota" Dijo para luego comenzar a dar cuchilladas a los zombies que se acercaban, tenia que dar varias ya que su cuchillo perdió algo de filo y sus balas de acabaron hace rato. Segundos después volvió a por la escopeta y esta vez si pudo comprarla "¡Ja, ahora si hijos de puta! ¡Sientan la ira de Lemy Loud!"

Bajó las escaleras junto a su hermana rubia, estando acompañado de su padre y su otra hermana comenzaron una gran balacera, intercambiando de lados mientras recargaban y cubriéndose los unos a los otros en momentos críticos. Minutos después fue Loan la que abrió la puerta más cercana, esta dio paso a un demacrado camerino con hoyos en el techo, pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras zombies bajaban por esos hoyos. Lupa abrió la última puerta de una embestida y se encontraron en la parte del teatro donde Lincoln fue hasta el generador de energía y lo encendió, abriendo el telón

Si pensaban que todo lo demás estaba demacrado y en mal estado la parte de los asientos entonces era una total aberración. Aparte de estar completamente hecho polvo y con algunas sillas a duras penas haciendo de barrera, en la parte derecha había caído un gran candelabro que destruyo gran parte de la zona

Una pantalla bajo del techo y comenzó a reproducir un documental en blanco y negro sobre lo sucedido en la primera guerra mundial. Otro tipo de rugido, esta vez más aterradores que el de los zombies, se escuchó por todo el teatro. De los lados comenzaron a bajar unas desnutridas criaturas que caminaban a cuatro patas, totalmente pálidas y con una gran hilera de dientes

"¡Mierda esto cada vez se pone más difícil!" Dijo Lupa claramente nerviosa, ya habían llegado bastante lejos y no quería perder. Estaban a poco de lograr encender el teletransportador pero debían encenderlo y devolverse a la plataforma metálica para activarlo por completo, y con la cantidad anormal de zombies que aparecían eso era una tarea casi imposible

"¡M-Miren ahí esta la caja mágica!" Grito Loan algo ilusionada señalando una caja puesta en el camino central que daba a la recepción, los cuatro fueron rápidamente hasta ella y cada uno fue comprando sus armas

"¿Una ballesta? Esperaba algo mejor" Dijo un decepcionado Lincoln para luego disparar varias flechas explosivas a un grupo de zombies, acabando con muchos e ellos en cuestión de segundos "Ummm... No es tan mala después de todo"

"¿**W-Wunderwaffe DG-2**? Podría ser muy u-útil si la uso en momentos adecuados" Loan disparó choques eléctricos que al impactar contra un zombie conectaba con otro y así hasta acabar con un gran numero de ellos explotando sus cabezas por la intensa descarga eléctrica "I-Increíble"

"¡¿La **Thundergun**?! ¡Ahora si que ya valieron '**Scheiße**' zombies!" Lupa disparó una gran corriente de aire comprimido que mandó a volar a todos los zombies que intentaron acorralarlos, la potencia fue tal que sus hermanos y su padre fueron empujados por la gran fuerza del arma "¡Esto es jodidamente divertido!"

"Si, si. Muy bonita y todo pero no es mas increíble que mi poderosa y para nada sobrevalorada ¡**Raygun Mark 1**!" Lemy disparó múltiples balas radioactivas que desintegraban a los zombies con solo ser tocados "¡Dios, que potencia!"

Ya equipados con todas sus poderosas armas subieron las escaleras, acabando con los zombies, las extrañas criaturas desnutridas y los recién salidos perros zombies infernales que por algún motivo soltaban munición al ser destruidos. Llegaron en cuestión de segundos a la plataforma, se pararon encima de ella y después de unos instantes de enlazó con el teletransportador que hay en el teatro

"¡Rápido chicos, debemos irnos! ¡No podemos perder ya estando tan lejos!" Dijo Lincoln lanzando las últimas flechas de su ballesta para cambiar a su ametralladora 'Comando'

"No te preocupes viejo, ya para este punto es imposible que perdamos" A Lemy aun le quedaba muchísima munición a su arma de rayos al igual que Loan y Lupa, intentaron volver al teatro pero un extraño ruido proveniente del cielo llamó la atención de todos

El techo se quebró por completo y cayó un gran zombie metido dentro de un traje de buzo antiguo con armas equipadas por toda su armadura. Todos quedaron estupefactos y sorprendidos ¿Como era posible que el estuviera aquí?

"¡Mierda! ¡Chicos corran al portal yo me encargo de e-" El albino fue atrapado por un extensible gancho que lo atrajo al monstruoso zombie, una vez estando cerca murió de un solo golpe por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Sus hijos en ese momento sintieron el verdadero terror

"¡Papá!" Gritaron los tres mientras se dispersaban por los lados, evitando a los zombies que se acercaban ademas de evadir los golpes del zombie acorazado

"¡Maldición! ¡Ahora hay que dar toda la vuelta, debemos irnos en el teletransportador!" Grito un frustrado castaño mientras aniquilaba a los zombies con su Raygun, seguido por sus hermanas que hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas armas

El zombie acorazado los seguía de cerca, ellos avanzaban lo mas rápido que pudieron y después de unos segundos llegaron hasta el teatro y vieron el teletransportador a lo lejos. Con esperanza esperaban escapar de ahí pero repentinamente el zombie acorazado apareció frente a ellos

"¡Agh! ¡¿Tu no te cansas verdad?! ¡Si quieres pelea eso es lo que tendrás!" Gritó Lemy totalmente enojado para luego comenzar a correr alrededor de el y dispararle con la Raygun

Sus hermanas apoyaron al castaño e hicieron de su parte distrayendo al zombie ademas de darle uno que otro disparo con sus potentes armas. El zombie no supo a quien enfocar así que activo su lanzallamas y lo movió por todos lados, ellos recibieron algo de daño pero con sus deslices por el suelo y saltos pudieron evitar gran parte del mismo. La gran horda sobrenatural apareció en escena e iba a interrumpir el combate, Lupa vio a lo lejos a esas horribles criaturas y se volteo para plantarles cara con un disparo de la Thundergun que mando a volar a todos los zombies, sonrió victoriosa sin darse cuenta que el zombie acorazado aprovecho su inmovilidad para dispararle su lanzallamas y acabar con su vida

"¡No! ¡Lupa! ¡¿Tú también?!" Dijeron Loan y Lemy al mismo tiempo que esquivaron un gancho lanzado por el zombie

"¡E-Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Lemy, vete de aquí rápido! Yo lo distraeré" Loan estaba decidida, daría todo para que su hermano escapara sano y salvo. Lemy iba a negarse pero al recibir una dura mirada de la rubia decidió no decir nada e irse corriendo al teletransportador

Una batalla comenzó entre el zombie y Loan, iban totalmente igualados pero el zombie ya mostraba que caería en cuestión de unos golpes más. Loan finalizaría con el de una vez por toda pero su arma se quedó sin munición, maldijo por lo bajo e intento cambiar de arma pero aquel zombie se adelantó y uso su gancho para atravesarle el estomago, la atrajo hacia él y se hizo a un lado para que cayera en medio de una gran horda de esas horribles criaturas

Lemy aprovechó que el zombie acorazado no estaba atento y disparó su Raygun justo a la cabeza del monstruo, ya había recibido suficiente daño y ese fue el tiro de gracia que dio fin a la vida del zombie más fuerte al que se había enfrentado.

"Eso es por el viejo, Lupa y Loan" Lemy se dio la vuelta, listo para irse pero fue tomado por sorpresa por un zombie que lo golpeo varias veces causándole un gran daño que lo dejo al borde de la muerte. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo echándose para atrás y correr hacia otro lado, saltó desde el teatro e iba a caer al suelo, no era una altura muy alta pero si lo suficiente para causarle daño "¡ESPERA NO, MALDICIÓN, NO!"

No lo había pensado bien, ya era demasiado tarde cuando recibió el daño por caída y murió, al menos se reuniría con sus familiares caídos en esta gran guerra...

**[...]**

Una sonora y burlona risa maquiavelica se escuchó por las cornetas conectadas al televisor pantalla plana, mostrando el mensaje de "**GAME OVER**" y el puntaje de todos los personajes con la increíble cantidad de **58** rondas sobrevividas. Los involucrados estaban en el sillón de su grandísima casa con el control en mano, Lincoln, Lupa y Loan rieron de manera escandalosa mientras Lemy se daba varios facepalm por su estúpida y totalmente evitable muerte

"Cielos Lemy, si que eres malísimo jugando este juego. Y pensaba que la 'novata e inservible mala jugadora' era yo" Se burlo Lupa llorando de la risa "Incluso eres el que menos zombies mató en toda la partida"

"¡Agh!" El castaño gruño iracundo para luego cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido "¡Maldita sea, que no soy malo, me atacaron por sorpresa así cualquiera muere! Ademas ¡¿Qué carajos con ese '**Panzer Soldat**' viejo?! ¡Esa mierda no aparece en esta versión del juego!"

"Ya les dije que lo compre en una tienda pirata hace mucho tiempo, el que lo modifico debió haberlo metido para sorprender al jugador" Lincoln con su dedo se limpio las lagrimas de risa para luego palmear la espalda de su hijo varias veces "Vamos campeón, al menos llegamos más lejos que la vez anterior. Solo es cuestión de practicar un poco más y veras que no morirás nunca más de esa manera"

"N-Nada que unas clases de practica con tu h-hermana Loan no pueda arreglar" La rubia sopló sus dedos, presumiendo su clara ventaja en cuanto a zombies asesinados, inclusive pasando por mucho a su padre

"JA JA, si incluso yo juego mejor que el. Mejor entréname a mi y verás como supero a este perdedor" Lupa con una sonrisa burlona miró desafiante a Lemy que estaba rojo de la ira

"¡Ya veras cuando te-" No pudo terminar su amenaza ya que un grito desde la cocina lo interrumpió

"¡La comida esta lista!" Avisó Leni y una gran cantidad de pasos pudieron escucharse bajar por las escaleras e ir a la inmensa cocina

"Ya resolveremos esto mas tarde chicos, ahora es momento de almorzar" Lincoln y sus hijas se levantaron del sillón para ir a la cocina, dejando a un enojado Lemy recostado en su asiento

"..." Duró unos segundos en silencio para luego suspirar y levantarse de su asiento "Estúpido juego pirata..."

**[...]**

* * *

**Fin del Oneshot**

**(Los personajes referenciales usados para Lincoln y los Sin Kids son: Lincoln-Nikolai, Lemy-Dempsey, Loan-Takeo y Lupa-Richtofen)**

**Hice este Oneshot honrando al iconico (_Pero no mi favorito, ese lugar lo tiene Shadow of Evil_) mapa del Call Of Duty Black Ops 1 Zombies "**Kino der Toten**" o Teatro de los Muertos en español. me encanta jugar en ese mapa en el online (_Aunque me toquen personas que parece jugar con los pies_). No se, se me vino a la mente cuando terminaba de hacer el capitulo 1 de Apothiconic Loud (_Realmente ahora iría por el 3 pero tuve un cambio de planes en cuanto a las ideas puestas en el borrador, así que tardare un poco mas en publicarla, quisiera llevar una clara ventaja en cuanto a los capítulos que publicare semanalmente, d capítulos referente a los públicos_) ya podrán leerla cuando termine de hacer el capitulo 2 y 3**

**Mientras tanto disfruten de esto, realmente no se que categoría ponerle. Seguramente solo sea "Adventure" o "Adventure/Algo", ya veré que le pondré cuando lo publique... **

**En fin, literally i don´t have more to say. ¡Bye bye!**


End file.
